Roughhousing
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Alucard and Sebastian (both human) are all alone together when something happens that ignites a strange desire in them to explore their feelings.


**Good Evening,**

**So, as of lately I've been not only coming up with all kinds of ideas that I've been dying to write down, but I've been really, really into yaoi (more than usual). This is the second time I'm writing this note (the first one deleted for some fucking reason) so long story short. More Alucard x Sebastian fics are coming, Seras will be included. No, Alucard and Sebastian aren't mates, just lovers. This fic is similar to "The Outcast, the Nerd, and the Hottie" but they have different storylines. In this, Alucard and Sebastian figure out sooner that they have 'confusing' feelings for each other. In the second chapter of the "The Outcast, the Nerd, and the Hottie", it's about Seras is gone, and during her absence Alucard and Sebastian find out they have 'feelings' for each other. I have no idea if I will continue this particular fic "Roughhousing". I like the idea of them being teenagers and foolishly in love with Seras. I think it's cute. So, I have no idea if I'll continue with this story or not. If I do, Seras will stay, unlike the other fic where she moves away. **

**Alucard and Sebastian ARE HUMAN in this!**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Oxford Not Brogues **

**Roughhousing **

Two dark haired sixteen year old boys sat on the floor watching a horror film in the basement. The basement was actually quite cozy and made up to be one of the boys' bedrooms. The beige carpet was nice and soft. There was a freshly made bed with scientific posters hanging above it, one of them being of a hot model in nothing but a white lab coat and goggles. Even though their eyes were glued to the telly they weren't truly paying any sort of attention to it.

"Mrs. Crawford is alright," Sebastian sighed in annoyance. He didn't understand at all why so many of his classmates, including Alucard, hated her. He liked her class mainly because he liked watching her snap at certain students that he didn't like. Besides, he liked English class and he enjoyed the homework, books, and essays she assigned to them.

"Her rack is 'alright', but _she_ isn't." Alucard responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Is there a teacher you do like?" Michaelis asked as he glanced over at his friend. "You seem to bitch an awful lot about all of them. Who is your favorite teacher?" His friend's look softened a little.

"I like Mr. Shepherd's class," He answered and then lowered his head to look at the carpet he had been subconsciously picking at for the last half an hour.

"You like his class because that's the only class you have with Seras. But do you like him as a teacher?" Sebastian scoffed with a shake of his head. Alucard shrugged his shoulders.

"He's alright," He murmured. "He doesn't get on my nerves like the other teachers. Did you ever take his class?" Alucard glanced over at Michaelis curiously after asking that. His friend shook his head again.

"Not yet, I think I have him for next semester though." Sebastian answered.

"He's alright," Alucard repeated and he dropped his gaze once more. "Who is your least favorite teacher?"

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed and he glanced back at the telly while he thought of his answer. "Just in high school or any school?"

"High school," The other male picked and he shifted his head once more to look at his friend. Michaelis shrugged his shoulders and continued to think hard about that question.

"I like all of my teachers," He muttered after a while.

"How is it that you like _all_ of them?" Alucard exclaimed in annoyance and he scowled at the other teen. Sebastian merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just do. Unlike you, Alucard, I don't try and pick fights with my teachers so I actually get along with them." Michaelis responded snidely. He then waved his hand. "Okay, if I _had _to pick a teacher I didn't like then I would say Miss. Tore." Alucard nodded his head in agreement.

"Tore the bore," He muttered, recalling what everybody called her when she used to teach at their school. It went silent between them for a while. Alucard continued to pick at the carpet while Sebastian brought his attention back on the movie. It was silent for a good minute or two before his friend disrupted it again to ask another question. "Who do you like?" Michaelis shifted his head to look back at Alucard curiously. He then furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "I told you, I like Mrs. Crawford." For some reason a grin cracked Alucard's face and he started chuckling as he glanced at Sebastian.

"You have a crush on Crawford? I don't think Mr. Crawford will be too pleased to know this." He joked. Sebastian's face went pale for a split second and a fury filled his eyes. He snapped his head to the side.

"I don't have a crush on Mrs. Crawford." Michaelis corrected him.

"Then who do you have a _crush _on?" Alucard laughed, still teasing him about his slip up. Sebastian's eyes dropped to the floor and his sudden pale face turned a light shade of red. He licked over his lips nervously, but he never gave an answer. Alucard's grin slowly slipped off of his lips and he furrowed his brows. "Who do you like?" Sebastian slowly turned his head to look at his friend. It was silent again between them. Alucard stared at him for a long while, almost as if he would be able to get the answer from his friend's eyes. He started to grow paranoid. Did Sebastian have a crush on him and that's why he wasn't saying? But the answer Michaelis gave was much worse.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered. It was the first time he told anyone who he liked, and he's liked her since he was about three or four. Unfortunately, he knew that Alucard also had a crush on her for a very long time now too. His friend could only sit there and stare at him in disbelief. A tension grew between the two boys and jealousy started swarming around in Alucard's eyes. Before he knew it Alucard was tackling him to the ground. Sebastian gasped sharply as his back hit the floor hard. His eyes flew open wide to stare up at his friend shocked from his response.

"What do you mean you like Seras?!" Alucard shouted who was now sitting on top of him and had his wrists in a tight grasp.

"Alucard?!" Sebastian exclaimed. "You're overreacting,"

"How long have you liked her?!" His friend continued to shout. Michaelis struggled to get up, but Alucard only pinned his arms down on either side of his head and kept him restrained to the floor beneath him.

"Alucard, I know that you like her, but it's not like you're with her. So I don't know why you're so damn mad. Now get off!" Sebastian growled and went on struggling. His friend's grip on his arms only tightened when he told him this. Michaelis closed his eyes tightly and the blush darkened on his cheeks. This can't be happening! He needed to escape now otherwise he knew what would happen and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his friend; after all, Seras wasn't his only crush. His friend's body shifted on top of his, unknowing to him that their groins were rubbing together as he tried restraining him. "Alucard, get off!" Sebastian continued to shout.

"How long have you liked her, Michaelis?!" Alucard snarled. His fingers were digging painfully into Sebastian's arms, but, admittedly, he liked being held down. Unable to control his body, a part of him started rising and hardening.

"Alucard, get off me now!" Michaelis exclaimed, but his voice was getting softer and softer each time. He closed his eyes even tighter while he tried thinking of things that turned him off. Only if he knew that he wasn't the only one getting aroused at the moment. Alucard was shaking as he kept his friend restrained to the floor. True, he was deeply upset and hurt that his best friend had a crush on the girl he was madly in love with. But, ever since middle school he had such strange dreams about him and Michaelis. Hell, to this day he still gets those strange, but satisfying dreams. Alucard's eyes trailed down Sebastian's body to settle on where their groins were pressed together. Thoughtlessly, he pushed his hips forward to press his cock more against Michaelis'. He gasped when he felt how hard his friend already was. His eyes quickly flickered back to Sebastian's face to see his eyes were closed so tightly and his teeth were gritted. Was he trying to stop himself from getting a hard on? Alucard licked over his lips nervously before he did something that might ruin their friendship. He gave a sharp thrust of his hips to grind his bulge against Sebastian's. Immediately, Michaelis' eyes flew open and he gasped again. He glanced up at his friend curiously to see if he did that accidentally or on purpose. Alucard again gave another sharp thrust, earning a soft gasp from his friend.

"Alucard?" Sebastian whispered. "Alucard, what are you doing?" Alucard was unsure if he felt the same or not, but he continued to thrust against him in pure need. Sebastian's head dropped and he gazed up at the ceiling in disbelief. He could feel Alucard hardening the more he thrusted and it was starting to feel really, really good. In response, Michaelis raised his hips and started thrusting with him. Alucard gave a shaky breath from that new sensation. He curiously grinded his cock against the other male's, trying to experiment to see what he likes the best. Sebastian's breathing started to get heavy the longer they rubbed and grinded each other. "Don't stop," He breathed. Out of curiosity, Alucard leaned down to press his lips against Sebastian's. His lips were warm and soft, almost like a girl's. Now enticed to, he continued to kiss Michaelis. At first each kiss he planted on the male's lips was soft and full of hesitation. But the more they kissed, the deeper their kisses became until it felt right kissing those warm lips.

Sebastian was so confused as he lied under his best friend being humped and kissed. But yet, it was all so exciting! He had no idea when it started, perhaps in middle school or the beginning of high school, but he's wanted this for so long. He had always been so curious but was ashamed to think of his friend in such away. He was more than happy that Alucard was just as confused as him but wasn't afraid to indulge their needs. Alucard took it a step further between them by pushing his tongue past his lips and running it over his tongue. Michaelis closed his eyes again when the pleasure started to get too intense. He started thrusting his hips more wildly, grinding his aching cock against Alucard's. Sebastian finally got a breathy moan from him. He didn't last much longer after that. Unable to help himself, Michaelis came in his pants. He moaned and whimpered in Alucard's mouth, but the other male barely took notice to it as his tongue continued to violate his mouth. He grinded down on Sebastian's cock, trying to get off and he was close too, but they were interrupted. The second the boys heard the door of his bedroom opening, they both shot up. Alucard climbed off of Sebastian, sat up straight, and quickly placed a hand over his lap to hide the bulge from the prying mother.

"How are you boys doing down here?" Ms. Michaelis asked as she descended the stairs and glanced over at her son and his friend. She was somewhat tall for a woman, standing about five foot and seven inches. Her dark brown hair swept lightly over her shoulders and her brown orbs were warm, but she looked so worn anymore. She was wider at the hips, but wasn't necessarily heavy, just pudgy. She stopped when she reached the teenagers and glanced at the telly to see what they were watching.

"We're…fine, Mum." Sebastian muttered awkwardly as he looked at Alucard, who refused to meet his gaze, and then back at his mum. Her son's face was pale, but she didn't notice since her gaze was still on the telly. Both boys were afraid that she might've known what was going on down here, but she didn't show any hints that she did know. What would she do if she found out? Would she understand or be sickened? This only made her son sicker just thinking about it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt worse since his cock was still throbbing in his pants, reminding him of the 'sin' he committed and with his best friend no less. Finally his mum looked back at them and her smile widened slightly. She noted that Alucard was quieter than usual and looked pale in the face.

"Is there anything you guys need?" She asked and she glanced down in front of them, wondering why they hadn't brought down any snacks. Normally they would bring down a bowl of popcorn or some chips, but they had nothing. It was so unlike them. Sebastian shook his head, but said nothing. He was too afraid of opening his mouth and vomiting.

"No, thank you." Alucard responded when her son did not. Ms. Michaelis looked back at the boys curiously.

"No Seras tonight?" She asked then. Suddenly, both boys became depressed by the mentioning of their crush. They both wanted her, but she didn't seem to notice, and it only hurt more knowing that she didn't want them in return. She only saw them as her friends. And what if she was here? Would something have happened if she came tonight? Would they be touching, grinding against, and kissing her? What would she think knowing what they just did? Would she be fine with it or would she look at them differently?

"Seras said she had some studying to do." Sebastian answered.

"She said that she can try to make it later tonight if she gets done on time, but that depends mainly on her parents and if they let her out." Alucard added.

"It's Friday, shouldn't she be taking a break from all that schoolwork?" Ms. Michaelis asked, but she was mostly talking to herself.

"It's a rule in her house. She can't go out until her homework is done." Sebastian muttered.

"Well it's only a little past seven. Hopefully she'll get done soon and can watch the next movie with you guys." Ms. Michaelis said as she started making her way back to the stairs. "Just make sure to walk her home after, okay?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered.

"Okay," Alucard whispered. Both of them waited to hear the sound of the door closing behind her, but even then they just sat there and stared at the floor. Shame was washing over both of them. They wanted to continue exploring those strange desires but they were afraid that his mum would walk back in. Or at least that's what they thought they were afraid of. In fact, they were afraid of each other in some way. They were afraid of what the other was thinking, if he regretted it, and the feelings that he felt. They were confused about these feelings. But mostly Alucard was guilty. He felt as if he forced his friend into that. He did pin him to the floor and took advantage of the situation. Then again, he did recall Michaelis telling him not to stop. Sebastian slowly shifted his head to peek at Alucard from the corner of his eye.

"Alucard," He whispered. His friend turned his head to look at him curiously. The second their eyes met they knew that they wanted to continue. Alucard reached down and hesitantly unhooked his pants. Sebastian's eyes flickered down to see his cock break free from its confinement. He gulped nervously, knowing exactly what both of them were thinking. He maneuvered so he was facing his best friend and then he got down low. Alucard stiffened when he felt Sebastian's hot breath on his twitching cock. He subconsciously tangled his fingers in his friend's hair while his eyes flickered back to the movie. The male wrapped his lips around his head and started sucking down lightly. Alucard closed his eyes with a shudder. He purposely pushed down on Sebastian's head, forcing him to take more into his mouth. Michaelis fisted Alucard's pant leg as the thick cock brushed over his tongue and started to enter his throat. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep from gagging. Alucard kept Sebastian's head right there and gently started pulling his cock in and out. It slid over his hot tongue, letting him taste the pre-cum. Every few seconds he gave breathy moans and picked the pace up a little. After a while, he was fucking Sebastian's mouth intensely. His breathing increased and his head lulled back while he fully took pleasure in it.

Michaelis reached up to grab his wrist tightly, but Alucard didn't stop until he was cumming in that hot mouth. That white sticky substance splattered over his tongue and coats the walls of his mouth. It tasted like salty milk, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Slowly, Alucard's hand slipped from his head, allowing Sebastian up. The male didn't look his friend in the eye as he somewhat shamefully swallowed his cum that was pooled in his mouth. Afterwards he licked over his lips still having that salty taste on his tongue that he knew would be there for a while. He glanced down at Alucard's cock. It was still hard and standing at attention, but it glistened with his saliva and trickles of cum. The sight was more than arousing to him, much to his surprise. His eyes flickered upwards to finally meet Alucard's gaze. They both wondered how this will continue. What else will they do? Will they continue exploring each other's bodies? Will they start kissing again? More humping and grinding? Or will they get straight to? In that case, who was going to be on the bottom? Neither of them was looking forward to being penetrated since that thought kind of scared them. The thought of being held down, stretched, and fucked sounded painful and very unmanly. But yet, a part of them found it…exciting and were curious about it. They knew eventually they would try it.

Interrupting their thoughts, Sebastian's phone started buzzing, informing him that he received a text. He quickly bolted to his knees, grabbed his cell phone off the bed, and flipped it open to read the latest text he got.

"It's Seras," He muttered while he read over her message. "She'll be here in about ten minutes." This ignited a spark in both of them and they couldn't help but smile. After responding to her text, Sebastian glanced at Alucard. "Let's wait outside for her." Both of them were more than anxious to leave that bedroom, not just to get away from any tempting ideas, but also because they couldn't wait for the arrival of a certain small blonde.

**I know it's short. But this was a fic I had an urge to write that I'd only thought of starting today. It was meant to be short. But again, I have no idea if I want to continue it. There's something intriguing about continuing the story and bringing Seras into the mix. **


End file.
